All the wrong reasons :ATWC sequel
by Twilights-Pain
Summary: Allina Swanson's back with another vat of trouble. There has been a string of killings across Forks, and they all point to the Cullen coven. Is there a weak link in the family, or are they being framed? Either way, the pack has decided to make their-cont-
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Pack

**AN: Welcome to the new story of Allina and Embry..... I know I'm going to go insane in writing this, but oh well! I love them****!**

**Anywho, summary continued: make their move on the Cullens, and only Allina, Seth, Embry and Jake, who is now powerless to stop them due to Josh Uley Jr. taking control of the pack, are willing to defend them. Will the four manage to stop them before they destroy the entire coven and find the real culprit, or will the Cullens, and the four rebels, be eradicated for good?**

* * *

I've heard of a medical condition that supposedly makes new mothers easy to deal with. It's called Baby Bliss, and it supposedly is supposed to go well with mothers, making them completely excited about the entire process.

It doesn't exist....at least not in my world.

By pack custom, I was supposed to be cordial to all of the wolves and their imprints. This, unfortunately, meant both Paul and Rena. And since I was the only remaining female in the pack who hadn't gone AWOL because she was pissed that the only other female in wolf-pack-history had retained the ability to bleed and be in pain every month, I was thrown into the hormonaly imbalanced womans fire.

"Allina?" Rena called in her sing songy voice, reserved solely for when she wanted something.

Have I mentioned that I occaisionally hate my pack brothers?

Needless to say, the past three months, despite being in imprinted bliss, a condition that actually exists, my life had been total hell. And to top my already pissed off mood off, I hadn't had anytime with Embry.

Seriously, where was Paul, the father of the child that happened to be ruining my already tumultuous life, when you needed him? Was it only coincidence that his patrols had been doubled?

I suspected foul play.

But, foul play or no, there was no escaping my duties as the female peace maker/midwife. Now I had to be by Rena's side through every kick, crave and mood swing. To make things worse, she often made me shop for maternity clothes with her, meaning I not only had to suffer the drive to Port Angeles and back, but also her anger when I failed at finding something good for her to wear. Or if I pointed out that something she had chose didn't look all that good, she screamed at me, saying that I was calling her fat.

I wondered if the police could catch me for 1st degree murder if I phased and lopped the woman's head off. Probably not, but Paul would, I didn't want to deal with him, Imprinted or not.

Things between Paul and I certainly hadn't improved since the concert. Not that either Paul or I had tried to reconcile or anything, but he hadn't attempted to get rid of his shitty attitude toward me. I myself had tried putting it behind me and treating Paul with the respect a nnormal human should recieve, not that he did, but I was met with only smirks and eye rolling.

Quil had informed me that this was even worse than the attitude he served the rest of the pack.

Quil was another interesting change. He'd rejoined the pack, just as he and Sam, who's name I finally learned after picking up on the thoughts of my fellow brothers, had spoken that day. He was, without a doubt, one of the funniest people I met. Unfortunately, he was also the most depressed at times. I'd played witness to several occaisions where Quil would be all grins, and then suddenly his fun loving attitude would fade, just like that. I actually hated seeing it because I'd seen that look a few times before, mainly on the occaisions where I had hurt Embry.

It was the look of a man who had been hurt by his own imprint.

Of course, I knew better than to stick my nose where it didn't belong, it often led to things you didn't want to hear about. And I knew that the ground between Quil and Embry was forbidden. I knew from my heartbreaker escapades that the two were close, and those types of things weren't to be talked about. Especially if it was what I thought it was about.... imprints.

If it weren't for the fact that I was unbelievably happy with Embry, I'd say that imprinting wasn't worth the trouble. Of course, I wasn't one to talk, but still. The fact was that humans were mortal and inevitably heir hearts would stop beating... but wolves weren't. They could live forever it seemed, for Jake, Paul and Embry were going on Fifty-six now (Quite the weird thought honestly). So why would Imprinting subject them to that loss? Sure, they could stop phasing, but that didn't seem like a feasable option, in my head at least. I happened to love the wolf life, and knew that many of the other non-imprinted wolves did as well.

Maybe it was just because I had forever with my mate.

Still, where did that leave Brady, who had imprinted a human? He definitely loved the wolf life style, and I certainly couldn't see him giving it up. Did imprinting take control of your beliefs in that as well? Did it completely override your system.

God I was thankful that I wouldn't have to go through that.

Still, imprinting wasn't all that bad, and I knew the others realized it as well. Yes, it was taking your choices away, but it let you find your other half, your soul mate. I hadn't believed in that kind of stuff before, but then again, phasing into a horse sized wolf really changed your perspective on life.

Still, there was one part about the wolf life that I could never get used to. The constant hatred and anger that was imposed on the so-called enemies of our kind...

The Vampires.

I knew that they were dangerous, of course. Hell I'd had that drilled into my brain by Embry just before my first patrol. He made sure that I knew that if I came across a vampire, which was extremely unlikely anyways, to run and alert someone else. He told me to do this no matter what, but I quickly learned how to detirmine whether or not they were a threat. If they had gold eyes and they were on their territory, they weren't a threat, even if Embry said so. If they were on our territory, no matter what color their eyes were, they were trouble.

Naturally, as a so-called outsider of La Push, I hadn't been raised to their beliefs, so I didn't understand the threat. I mean yeah, the ones with red eyes should be hated profusely, even I didn't argue with that. But it was the innocent golden eyed coven of the Cullens, and the farther of coven of the Denali's that had me concerned. Most of the wolves thought lowly of them and spoke trash about them. I didn't see the fairness in it.

But what could I do?

Above all, the biggest problem about being the wolf was the anti-privacy factor, and even that wasn't too bad, until you factored in one person.

Shawn Swanson, my father.

I smirked a bit as I thought about it. I'd been caught in the middle of very intense fantasies by him, but of course he, being the wild and crazy man that he was, laughed them off, further embarassed me.

"ALLINA!!!!"

I opened my eyes, drawing myself from my thoughts and found myself on Rena's couch. She was standing in front of me, her finger in my face. I could tell by the look on her face that I'd sounded her out for far too long.

"Yes Rena?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes.

"Make me some soup. We're hungry." She demanded.

I groaned a bit and stood, walking to the kitchen.

I seriously hated my pack brothers.


	2. Chapter 2: Vampire

I got off midwife duty a few hours later and immediately shifted into wolf duty, which I prefered considerably. It also happened to be the day that luck was on my side, for I didn't have to deal with Paul and his thoughts. Though he never out right thought about our past, he often made jibes about it or thought about Rena and him kissing each other passionately.

How low could he get?

Shaking my head, I made a bee line for the perimeter, just as the wolf sharing my patrol phased and joined me. Instantly I dreaded having to deal with Brady, not that he bugged me about the Paul thing, but he could never take his mind off Jessie and her many 'talents.' It made me and the rest of my brothers want to gag because, really, who wanted to know about another guys life at home.

I certainly didn't.

Luckily, my fears were uneeded, for it was Quil's mind that melded with my own. I was surprised at how easily I could tell his mind from the rest, but then again his mind was washed constantly in depression. It made it quite easy to tell who was who.

_Allina!_ He greeted, instantly covering his sadness in fake joy. IT was a routine I was painfully used to.

_Hey Quil._ I greeted, placing my nose to the ground and inhaling.

_How was midwife duty?_ He asked, genuine amusement in his voice. I couldn't help but feel relieved at his joking, even if it was at my expense. I hated to see him depressed

_Ugh, don't get me started. Jeez, don't they have some kind of seditive for that?_

_Unfortunately, no._ He told me. I could hear the smirk in his voice. _It would hurt the baby._

_But the baby is causing Rena to hurt me._I whined, then stopped in my tracks as an overly sweet smell hit my nose. I instantly jerked my head up and could feel Quil's slight wave of fear reverberate through me.

_Vampires. Fresh Vampires._ Quil growled, speeding toward me. I turned toward the La Push, fear coursing through me even more. My thoughts were whizzing through my brain one-hundred miles per hour, bringing thoughts of all the people, humans and wolves alike, that I knew.

I threw my head back and howled loudly, hopefully setting everyone on alert. As soon as I was sure that I'd gotten the message across, I took off after the trail, despite everything I'd been told by my brothers and imprint. All I knew right now was fear and the urge to protect the village, my home.

_Allina! Stop!! _Quil shouted, following behind me. _You're not ready to fight a vampire._

I didn't listen to him and I really didn't care. I merely ran, following the path until I realized exactly where it was heading. He was nearly to my house, to my father.

I pushed myself harder and ran up, trying to not hear the sounds that were coming from there. But I couldn't....my fathers cries for help were cutting into my brain.

I let loose then.

I tore into the house, my claws digging into the wood of the floor. My dad was upstairs in his room I detirmined, saw I clawed my way up the stairs, heading toward the back bedroom. I could hear the vampire breathing now and distinctly smell the rust and salt scent of blood. But there was no venom, a scent I knew from a tutorial lesson on Edward Cullen's part. My father was most likely extremely injured, but not bitten. I just had to get in there and-

Instantly teeth sank into my neck, sending my at first into panic and then submission. I realized that one of the pack had caught up with me and was now rendering me helpless, even as my father struggled against a vampire.

_Let go! They're going to kill him!_ I shouted, but Jake's alpha voice overpowered my own

_Stand down, Allina, it's not your fight!_

_But it is! This is-_

_STAND DOWN._

The alpha command washed over me, drowning me in power. Instantly I sank down so that I was lying on my belly, then rolled over so I was in lying on my back, belly up for my alpha.

I'd never felt so helpless in my life.

_Dad... Dad's gonna die..._ I thought, squeezing my eyes shut. The commotion had stopped in his room causing cold fear to slip through me. It couldn't possibly be true...I couldn't be losing him...

_Calm Down Allina. He'll be okay..._

I didn't bother arguing with the voice, the voice that I knew distinctly as Embry's. I didn't care right now... everything was suddenly falling apart again.

* * *

**AN: OH NOEZ.... T_T Poor Allina.... only two chapters in and she's going through intense amounts of trouble. What's a girl to do?**


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicion

**AN: Haha, I couldn't resist updating!!!! AHH!! It's an addiction.**

* * *

I must've passed out, because the next thing I knew I was in my bed, flat on my back. I could feel someone gripping my palm, and knew without looking that it was Embry.

"Allina....?" He whispered.

"He's gone...isn't he?" I whispered, my voice cracking at the end. I didn't want to thinking about losing my father, even if he had only been in my life for a matter of days.

"Who, Shawn?" Embry began to laugh but it was a tense sound. "Of course not. He's a lot tougher than you think Allina....However..."

I turned to him, rolling carefully. My entire body ached, no doubt from running the way I had, and my chest twanged with every beat. However, the pain was slowly ebbing from my chest, most likely in light of the news that my father was alive....somehow.

"Allina, what you did was reckless. You could've gotten yourself killed."

I sighed a bit and shut my eyes.

"I didn't though. You can relax."

Embry's grip on my palm tightened, sending a slight wave of pain through it. I could tell without looking that Embry was enraged by how relaxed I was at the fact that I _could_ have died. However, he failed to realize that I hadn't even come face to face with the vampire or any other dangerous situation. The only danger I really faced that day, whenever it was, was breaking a bone or enraging one of the wolves. There was nothing else that went wrong.

"Allina, how can you not take this seriously?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Because there is nothing to take serious. Jake caught me before I got close to the vampire."

"What if it had a group?"

"I was watching that. I detected only one scent in the house."

"Your nose is young, you could have-"

I nearly lost it then. I shot up, sending waves of pain through my pulled and/or torn muscles and slapped him across the face, my entire body quivering with the pre-phasing tremors. However, I managed to control it, though I was sure Embry's face would be stinging.

"For heavens sake, Embry. I can take care of my self, I always have been able too. Just because I'm a wolf, doesn't mean I've lost the ability. I mean, I get it that you've imprinted and you feel overprotective, but could you control it?!" I shouted, pointing my finger at him and putting it so close that I was nearly touching his nose.

"But it was still...."

"Reckless. Okay, I get it. What I did was reckless. I'll admit it, and my alpha caught me before I did anything wrong. Let it go Embry."

Embry looked away, shaking slightly. I knew my words were probably cutting in deep with him, but I couldn't bring myself to regret it. I was always defensive of my own strengths and hated when people tried to protect me so that I couldn't show them. Embry had to understand this; he had to understand me.

"Allina.... I know you feel that you can do everything and yeah...you probably can..."

It was Embry's turn to let his words cut into _me._ He spoke in such a quiet voice that it made me feel guilty for everything I had said to him. I really did hate hurting him, despite my occasional outbursts.

"But for once..." he continued, taking my hands again. "Let me protect you."

I looked at him and my knees went weak and chose to give out at that particular moment. Embry quickly caught me and lifted me back up on the bed as I nodded my head a little.

"Alright....Alright...you can protect me...now...tell me about Shawn."

Embry chuckled softly and lifted my face.

"The guy is a fighter. He's already walking again even though Carlisle is protesting against it." Embry smirked and shook his head.

"Sounds like him...obstanant to a Tee."

He nodded a little and even managed a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. I could tell something was wrong and for a second I wondered if it was still over what I said, until I realized that there was hatred in his eyes as well.

"What's wrong...?" I asked softly.

"The bloodsucker.....it got away...we have no idea what it looks like.... or who it is..."

I nodded slowly, as Embry continued.

"The only lead we have is that half of the Cullens were missing.... We followed every fresh trail from their house and most of them just lead to various clearing and back, or to the school and what not but one...." he looked away. "One led to the ocean. "

I shrugged, not seeing the problem in the situation.

"The ironic part is....that trail that we picked up after tracing it back from the house... it came from the ocean as well."

"What are you saying Embry?" I asked, wide eyed.

"I'm saying that some of the pack suspects the Cullen's of the attack."


	4. Chapter 4: Seperation

"The Cullens?!" I nearly shouted. "Why? They're good!!!!"

"Says you.... they might have a weak link...." Embry shrugged a little.

"No! You hate them and that's why you're convicting them of this!" I panted a little and then started to stand but Embry forced me back down, his eyes abruptly concerned.

"What are you planning on doing?" He asked me, his words nearly snarled out.

"Talk some reason into Jake! He's being ridiculous!"

"It's not Jake...it's half of the pack...we're having a meeting in an hour, Allina. You can do it then."

I nodded a little and jerked my shoulders away from Embry's grip. Embry growled a little, but then let it go, turning away. I could tell he was struggling to stay in control and was still a little freaked out about the incident from....

"Embry, how long have I been out?" I asked.

"About a day or so...why?" he asked.

I shook my head and stood, this time dodging Embry's reaching hands easily. He stared at me for a second, then let his gaze drop.

"I know you're upset about this but-"

"I'm not. I'm going to go see my dad and make sure that he's okay. You're welcome to come with."

Embry stood as well, nodding a bit. I could see the sadness in his eyes and felt a little guilty for a second. Turning, I touched his chest lightly and kissed his jaw, the only place I could reach without standing on the tips of my toes.

"I'm not angry about any of this, alright?"

He nodded slowly, but he refused to meet my eyes.

"Embry, I can see you're still upset. Tell me why..."

Embry looked at me slightly and started to answer, but was interupted by a loud howl, laced with alpha command . As soon as it cut off, Embry checked the time, his eyes narrowing.

"It's awfully early. We still should have fifty minutes."

I nodded a little and then shut my eyes. Something didn't feel quite right about the howl. It was off by a few octaves, more higher pitched than Jake's usually was. Not only that, but I wasn't feeling drawn to it. Instead I wanted to fight it.

"Embry...something is wrong...." I whispered, opening my eyes and making a break for my window. Embry started to ask a question, but I sounded it out as I leaped from the second floor and landed on the ground easily, aside from dropping to all fours, as intended move. As soon as I was balanced, I phased and ran into the trees, making for the the meeting point.

That's when I realized exactly what was wrong.

There were two seperate wolves, but I could only hear one of their thoughts. The other, though clearly a shifter by its size and familiarity, either wasn't thinking anything, or wasn't part of our pack.

_Allina! That's Joshua Uley Jr.... _

_Sam's son?!_ I growled, pushing myself harder.

_Yeah...shit, he's splitting the pack, isn't he?_

_I dunno.... I can only see him... do you really think the others will join him._

Both Embry and I already knew the answer, so we didn't bother mentioning it. Of course they would, everyone held the Uley's in higher regard than the Black's. Sam, as my father always pointed out, made the better Alpha. It would only make sense that when presented with the opportunity to be lead by a Uley, the others would take it.

_But why? _Embry thought. _Why now, of all times, would Josh take control of the pack?_

I looked at the ground as realization flowed through me. Everyone should have known exactly why the pack was spliting. It was the same reason they split before, as I was told. It was over a disagreementover their so-called allies. Some wanted to protect them, and their rare offspring, others wanted to destroy it.

_History is repeating itself_. Embry thought, voicing my my conclusion.

_It's awfully quiet, isn't it?_ I asked him. _Most of the wolves should have phased by now, fake alpha or no._

_What if they have already, and they just aren't in our pack._

I didn't bother with an answer as I slid into the clearing, taking the position of Jake's right flank. Embry did the same, only on Jake's left side.

_Embry, Allina.... you guys are still here._

_Damn right... This is over the Cullen's isn't it?_

Jake nodded his head a little.

_And you're standing with the Cullen's._

_Of course_. Jake told me, picturing Renesmee's face in his head.

_Well, I am too. _

Embry seemed to hesitate for a second and both Jake and I looked at him in worry, fearing that he would switch over to the other pack at the last minute. However, he stood his ground, despite the doubts in his mind.

Only seconds later, Quil and Seth's minds joined ours, relieving Jake slightly. At this rate, if it came to a fight between the Cullen's, with us at their sides, and Josh's pack, we'd be nearly even.

_We can hope..._ Jake thought. _But we can't be too sure._

I nodded a little and crouched down as I flattened my ears. Across from me, Josh bristled and faced Jake. All three of us could feel the tension in the air as the two alpha's stood within snapping distance.

_Jake, what is he saying?! _Quil asked as he took up a position beside Jake. Seth, who was closing in from the other side, joined me with a soft growl, but his thoughts were remotely excited. For him, this was the most exciting thing that had happened since the packs split thirty years before.

_He's saying....he's saying that we're enemies of the entire pack..._

I looked forward, dread filling my stomach as the wolves that Joshua had assembled glared out at us. Our of all of them, I recognized my fathers, who, though looking sad, stared at us as if we really were the enemies.

I'd never felt so betrayed in my life.


	5. Chapter 5: Anger and Fear

**AN: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I've been really stressed over the past few days and haven't been able to focus.... I'm also working on several things at once, two powerpoints, two movies and four fan fics, as well as trying to keep my head up....soo...things might be a little space for awhile.**

**That aside, ENJOY!**

* * *

Well....now what?"

It had been three days since the pack had split. Now the five of us sat in a circle around a small fire, lit just outside the Cullens house. They had offered to let us stay inside but, on their side or no, most of us couldn't take the smell. I was one of the bold/idiotic few who could, but right now I didn't want to be alone and Embry refused to take on the scent, so I stayed with him. Seth was my other option but, as close as we were, not only did he snore a little too loud, we as a pack didn't need a jealousy fight.

It was sad how far we'd been reduced.

"We keep running patrols and watch for a coming attack." Jake told us, holding Nessie, who had decided to stay outside with her imprint, a little tighter. We could see the fear in his eyes and we all could tell the reasons. If Josh decided to start an attack, a lot more would be lost than a girl who Jake had lost his heart to. This time he'd lose his imprint and perhaps his own life.

How did one cope with that type of fate?

"Jake, we can't keep doing this.... we need to find a reason to get Josh to stand down."

"Right. Like he would." Seth muttered, resting his head on his knees. "The only way he'll stand down is if we give him hard evidence that the Cullen's really weren't there."

"Which even _we_ don't know. All we're going off of is the hunch that the Cullen's really are good." Embry said lowly, recieving glares from Jake, Seth and I.

"How can you even say that?!" I shouted, jerking up and turning to him.

"Well we don't know. It's all circumstantial. They didn't attack because they're our allies. Think about it guys, they were out when the attack happened." He pointed out.

"Technically," I stood up and pointed at him. "Technically, you argument is circumstantial as well."

"Well it's more justified than yours!" Embry told me, standing as well.

"Why are you even here then?! You seem like you'd much rather be on Josh's side!" I turned away and left after I spoke, aiming for the house. I didn't want to deal with Embry's bullshit about the Cullen's, even if he'd sided with us.

Turns out Bella had heard the entire thing and was waiting for me. She caught my shoulder as I entered the house and turned me around to face her.

"Allina....what happened?" She asked, causing me to snort in amusement.

"As if you don't know. Embry's being a total ass about all of this!!" I shouted.

Bella only smiled and shook her head slowly, her eyes twinkling as if she were laughing on the inside

"I'm not surprised...." she told me, shaking her head again. "Embry doesn't trust us, and I guess I understand why. We're dangerous people, Allina, vegeterians or no."

"But you've never hurt anyone.... Not in our packs time..."

Bella looked down a little before inching up her sleeve slowly, revealing a small and inconspicuous cresent mark, the mark of a vampire. I knew from Embry that she had been bitten by a malevolent vampire named James. This, however, was not what Bella meant to show me, for she continued rolling up her sleeve. Slowly, I began to see the point. There was another scar, though barely visible against her skin, on her upper arm.

"I got this because Edward tried to protect me from Jasper's bloodlust." she told me softly. "So... yeah, we have hurt someone."

Bella slipped her sleeve down and then turned to the door with a sigh.

"Of course, Embry might be a little paranoid... We would never kill one of them... they're our allies. They've save us countless times..."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't matter, right?" I asked softly and then sighed. "I hate this..."

Bella laughed a little, but it sounded far too tight for it to be uplifting.

"You sound as bad as Jake, yet you aren't tied to us in anyway."

I smiled a little as I shook my head.

"We are tied to each other....we're both freaks."

Bella began to smile as well, then jumped as Alice clicked her tongue from across the room. We both turned to her and caught her eyeing us in disapproval.

"Both of you, my room, now. Neither of you should be wearing something like that."

* * *

-**Embry POV-**

I stayed still after Allina left, knowing that I probably deserved what had happened. Immediately Quil sidled closer and then caught Jake's eyes. Jake simply nodded and whispered something in Nessie's ear, which resulted in her kissing him and then standing and making her way back to the house. Jake then caught Seth's eyes and jabbed his thumb out toward the woods.

"Go Patrol and shut your ears."

"Why?" Seth whined, staying still.

"Because, we need to have grown-up talk." Quil taunted and then motioned for him to leave, which Seth did with a sigh.

As soon as Jake was sure that Seth was out of earshot, he turned to us and raised an eyebrow.

"Why did I send Nessie and Seth away for this?"

Quil looked at me, then at Jake.

"I'm worried..." He explained. "What if it's _her_ doing this."

Instantly Jake and I looked away, knowing exactly who he was talking about. What was worse was that neither Jake or I could disprove his statement, there was no evidence to do so. Of course, Jake had to try.

"You shouldn't worry about it, Quil. We chased her all the way to Montana last time..."

"Yeah...but.."

Jake cut him off quickly with a wave of his hand.

"No buts. End of discussion."

Quil nodded a little and fell silent with a sigh. Jake did as well, leaving me to come in and try to keep the conversation going.

"You know, it's been awhile since we talked like this, or even hung out at all." I said quietly, causing both Quil and Jake to look at me and smirk.

"We're not kissing you." Quil taunted and began to laugh loudly, his first genuine laugh in a long time, and it wasn't long until Jake and I joined in as well.


	6. Chapter 6 Truth

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Liz coz she is the Annie Wilkes to my Paul Sheldon (For those of you who haven't seen/watched Misery, it's about a guy who is taken prisoner by his uber obessed fan girl) Also, because she's sexy (Lol jk) and because she keeps me writing every day.... **

* * *

Three days passed, all of them going by without a problem. Though we did see the many members of Josh's pack occasionally, they let us go about our buisness without any problems. Allina, who had forgiven me the next morning (she claimed that she was just tired and needed a break from Seth's snoring), often observed them from the shadows, though only when she knew her scent wouldn't be blown towards them. Even if the other pack, for we couldn't bring ourselves to call them enemies, was being remotely cordial, finding out that one of our own was watching them would probably set them off. Of course, I was quick to say that Allina shouldn't be involved with this at all. Naturally, she only gasve me that 'you're-way-too-overprotective' look at sashayed off to go watching.

But even I couldn't deny the usefulness of it all. Allina's eyes revealed to us that the pack was acting cocky. There were minimal amounts of scouts on patrol each day, and they were circling loosely; lazily. Either they were attempting to egg us on or they were confident that they could slaughter us easily.

Both Jake and I knew that the latter was probably true anyways.

_Or maybe..._ I thought_, the pack is so confident that they're right that we won't even try anything. Hell... even I'm starting to doubt it._

_I knew it_.

Quil's voice surprised me even though it shouldn't have. It wasn't like our thoughts were private or anything, and I'd known that Quil was phased. Still, Quil didn't really say much to anything while he was phased, prefering to mope within his own thoughts and. He feared opening up to us and the emotions that probably come with.

_You really don't beleve that the Cullen's are innocent. _he continued.

_No, I suppose I don't. _I answered quickly, then continued with, _But I have to try. I hate making Allina angry because of my biases._

_Even if they might have some sound evidence? _He questioned.

_Yeah... besides, her evidence was sound as well._

_God Em, you're so whipped._ Quil told me, laughing mentally and physically,

_So were you with Cl-_

I broke off quickly, realizing that I was going down the wrong path with this conversation. I could tell Quil was starting to close up, regretting his moment of being open. He hated it when we reminded him of his situation

_I miss her..._ he thought, saying, for the first time, how he felt.

_Maybe you can reconcile?_ I suggested. _You know, work it out._

_No, we can. She swore revenge on me for allowing this to happen. She'd soon kill me then forgive me. _Quil broke off, his thoughts dirfting to the image of Claire, the last memory he had of his imprint. She was bent over slightly, her bright eyes locked on his. Fury was evident in them, but also betrayal. In her eyes, Quil had broken his promise, the promise to protect her.

_What about imprinting...you know...again... No one know-_

Quil quickly cut me off with a slight snarl. I knew it was the thought of ever forgetting Claire that was causing it. He never wanted to do that, but, despite not wanting it, it was the only way of escape for him.

_Sorry._ He thought after a bit. _I just... can't think about it. Besides, it probably wouldn't work... and even if it did it wouldn't happen until she's dead. _He seemed to cringe.

_Maybe... but at least...it's letting go._

_Yeah...maybe._ he allowed, then turned in my direction. _Don't make the same mistakes I did, okay Embry? I want you to be happy... and not this hollowed out man that I am. _

_A-alright then..._ I nodded a bit and continued running, making my final circle around the perimeter and then heading toward the Cullen's to tell Jake. Quil was hesitating, then told me that he would take the next shift as well, Allina's. Briefly, I wondered if the two were conspiring against me, but quickly put it off as Quil's thoughts drifted into what he neded to say o Jake. It was something about Claire, I realized, and quickly pahsed to give him space.

Allina was already there, ready and waiting, something that I really didn't want to see, but didn't mind either. Allina was nearly naked, the only thing remaining on her body was a blanket that she had wrapped around her shoulders. Instantly my skin heated up and I turned away.

"Quil is taking your patrol, Allina."

She jumped slightly and nodded, setting to throwing her clothes back on.

"Wow, umm, okay. Why?" She asked after giving me the okay to turn back.

"He's...very preoccupied. Running usually helps him."

"Is it his imprint?" She blurted out, then clapped her hands over her mouth and looked away.

"How...How did you know.."

"Quil...he looked like you after I hurt you..." She bit her lip slightly, then finally met my gaze. "What happened?"

"It's..."

"None of my buisness, I knew...but... I can't help it..."

I sighed a little and motioned her over. She looked at me, then did so.

"Her name was, no is Claire... She was, obviously, Quil's imprint and had been so for a long time.

"About fifteen years ago, a vampire made it into La Push. Quil was on patrol and was nearly killed by him. By the time he made it back to her house, he was too late."

"So...she's dead."

I shook my head and sighed slowly.

"If only she was.... it would've made things easier. She was bitten by the vampire and turned. Claire never forgave him for it....she...swore revenge on him."

"So... when Quil was gone..."

"He was searching for him...and he'd stopped phasing at some point. He finally came back the day he talked to you... he'd given up on trying to find her."

Allina looked down and nodded, trying desperately to hide her face. I saw it however, and the tears pouring down her cheeks. Quickly I tipped her chin up and wiped it up.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because, I'm scared...I don't want that to happen to us."

"It won't." I promised, kissing her hair. "It won't."


	7. Chapter 7: Plans

**AN: After several death threats from Liz, I've decided to start writing this now....:D **

**Dedication:** **Dream of Vampire Roses. **

* * *

-**Allina POV-**

That night I dreamed of being alone in a house, unable to escape from it. Everywhere I turned, shadows leaped out at me. I tried to scream for Embry, but no matter how hard I tried or how loud I screamed, he wouldn't come. The shadows were my only companions, if that. I could tell by the way they moved that they were after me, wanting me.

As they bit into me, I jerked up, wide awake. From a few feet away, I could hear shouting and running around. It was pathetically obvious that there was something wrong.

Moving equally as quick, I ducked out of the tent and outside, shielding my eyes from the uncharacteristic sun shining down on us. As I did, I saw Embry running over, panic on his face.

"The wolves made a move." He hissed. "They're heading this way."

I swore softly and lowered my hands. A cold feeling of dread moved over me, negating the temperatures radiating from the much welcomed sunlight. We could all feel the hopelessness in the air, hovering above us like a cloud.

"What do we do?" I asked, my voice barely rising above a whisper.

"We fight." Jake answered, walking over to us. "That's all there is to it."

"But that's our pack!!!" I shouted as my fathers face filltered through my mind. "Our family...."

"They've challenged us, Allina. There's nothing else we _can_ do."

"What about the Cullen's?" I asked, shooting a glance at the house only a few yards away. From what I could detect, there was no one inside.

"Hunting. They've already chosen to stand with us though. As soon as they finish they'll be back. After all, they do owe us." Jake explained and looked toward the west, sighing.

"Hang on...hunting you say?" I asked. "Where at?"

"They said they were heading north." Jake shrugged. "Not exactly sure where."

"And when the Vampire attacked before? Weren't they heading up to hunt?" I questioned, the gears turning in my head.

"Yeah... wait... you don't think..."

"Maybe the real culprit is using the Cullen's trail to frame them...."

All eyes turned to me, shock evident on everyone's face.

"But how?"

"If they were to follow the Cullen's out and stay right in their trail, she could possibly frame them by breaking off from that trail and heading elsewhere."

"Then...."

"La Push was the last target, maybe it hasn't changed!" I shouted and turned toward the trees. "We need to warn the other pack."

"Allina, they won't listen...they'll think it's a trap."

"Then we'll sneak in! You guys distract them, I'll-"

"Allina you aren't even going to try that!" Embry interupted, speaking for the first time. "It's too much of a risk!"

"So is letting innocent people die..." I looked at him. "I know the stories Em, I've heard them before. We wolves are _alive_ to protect the pack. Yeah, vamps are dangerous and hard to take on in a group, let alone on my own. But if I can get there and distract the vampire long enough-"

"So you can get killed?!" He shouted, his face moving so that it was only inches from mine. "I don't think so!"

"I'll go with then."

Embry and I turned slowly, glancing toward the speaker; Quil.

"Quil it's still a risk..."

"But not as big of one. I'm a full grown wolf and I've fought my fair share of vampires. We'll be fine..."

"Jake?" Embry asked, turning to his last shred of hope. Jake however was looking between Quil and I, a slight smile on his face.

"Alright. Sounds good. Seth and I will get the Cullen's and put them in position. However, the only change I will make in your plans is that when you find the vampire, you will howl before confronting it."

"Why?" Embry asked. "So they can alert the other pack."

"Exactly. If they see the enemy vamp, they'll stand down...I hope."

"Or rip us limb from limb." I added in cheerily. I didn't even need to look at Embry to see the hard glare he was giving me.

"Yup." Quil smirked a bit, but there was a shadow of fear in his eyes. I was too hyped up on adrenline to look the same, but I was certain that it would rear its head soon.

"The Cullens will be back soon. Stay close to us until I give the sign. Enter around the side of the perimeter..."

"Got it..." I whispered, nodding.

* * *

**AN: For those of you thinking that it's getting close to the end, It's not! I've still got a lot coming toward them... Muahaha**


	8. Chapter 8: Surrounded

**AN: Meep. /looks around/ No Liz.**

* * *

-**Embry POV**-

I stalked behind Jake as we moved toward the perimeter, my eyes focused solely on the path before me. I wouldn't think about the suicide mission that my best friend AND imprint were on or the fact that they might be falling into a trap. No, I would only focus on the heat of the fight and how to provide enough of a distraction to keep the others off of their trail. The more here, the merrier, I suppose.

_Calm down, Embry._ Seth told me _They'll be fine._

_Shut it._ I growled and continued walking. The Cullen's surrounded us, all tense. No one here wanted to be in this fight, bloodsucker and wolf alike. Enemies or no, they other pack had been our allies and some point or another.

Jake stopped a few feet later and growled at an unseen enemy, but then started walking again. Obviously he had opened himself to Josh's thoughts, but had either seen no threat or wanted to get closer to it. I had no doubts that they were close though... of course they were. They probably had us surrounded with the luck, or lack thereof, we had.

_Jake..._ Seth asked tentatively, but Jake silenced him. Josh was giving some type of speech, apparently. Jake looked too focused for it to be anything else. I guess Josh did inhereit something from Sam. Certainly not his pride, humility, manners or respect (the list goes on of course), but his longwinded-ness. No one else was that capable of blathering on for that long.

_Sheesh, Em, so much pent up anger._ Seth thought, trying to lighten the mood, but I wasn't going for it.

SHUT _it, Seth. Before I rip your head off and feed it to the bloodsuckers!_

_Embry, enough_! Jake commanded, his voice coated with Alpha command_. I understand you're upset, but you and I both know that you can handle it better! You don't see me threatening _my_ brothers about this whole situation, do you? I'm in nearly the same situation with Nessie_.

I didn't answer, partially because my voice had been sealed by Jake's command and also because I didn't want to admit that Jake had a point.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the La Push border and stopped, shifting uneasily. Josh's pack would be there soon and the fight would begin. I now found myself wondering if Allina's plan would succeed, despite everything that I had against it. I even felt myself hoping that it really was true that the vampire would show up.

As soon as I thought that, a branch cracked in front of us. The three of us tensed as the other pack emerged, their muzzles drawn in such a way that it made me want to slaughter them all, old friends or no. In fact, everyone seemed shocked by this and showed it by either pawing at the ground or shifting their feet a little. I was sure that most our thoughts were remotely similar: These were our old allies, the people who stood by us many times.

Jake seemed to sense our growing discomfort for he stepped forward, most likely making one last attempt at smoothing things out. This didn't bode well with anyone, mainly Josh and Nessie. Josh had let out a low, rumbling growl and bared his teeth more while Nessie gasped and struggled to hold in her protests. For a moment I wondered if this would be a problem in the coming fight. Would the two become too concerned with the other and get taken out?

Josh's growls cut off as the wind shifted a little, bringing the overly sweet scent of vampire to our noses, not even close to the scent to the Cullen's or even their cousins, the Denali's. This scent was completely new and every wolf knew it and responded by taking their own individual stances.

The wind shifted again, now coming from the south and bringing yet another vampires scent to our noses. Jake yelped slightly as realization spread through all of us like wild fire.

We were surrounded.


	9. Chapter 9: A familiar face

-**Allina POV-**

Quil and I raced past the border, taking care to avoid the common routes from the village to the border. We even took extra precautions and skirted around the village, just in case Josh used his brain and left someone behind. It was unlikely, since Josh was the type of person that wouldn't think about precautions, just the main plan.

Once we reached the beach, we began to run along it, scanning for a scent or a sign of ambush. We weren't exactly sure of where the vampire would come in at, but directly on the beach was the best bet, since it gave the straightest shot to La Push. Luckily the rain was rather heavy today so no one was out on the beach. Still, after a few minutes Quil and I decided to play it safe and moved into the woods, simultaneously increasing the distance we ran to include the cliffs.

After about five minutes, both Quil and I felt panic flowing through the bond with the rest of the pack. Quil and I stopped in our tracks, listening in on the others scrambled thoughts. Everything was starting to run together as the panic increased, so much so that we couldn't focus on what exactly was being said. Each time one person paused in what they were saying the others picked up on something else.

Finally we were able to catch a small word.

__

Surrounded.

Two howls followed the words, both of them laced with Alpha Command. The difference between them was the same as it had been when Josh took over, only one of them affected us, but they both had the same meaning. They were commanding everyone to calm down and silence themselves.

Both Quil and I exchanged glances and began to move toward the others when we caught wind of a vampire, coming from the beach. We quickly turned toward it and started running, forgetting about the other problem momentarily.

Still, I couldn't quite shake it from my head. Something was seriously wrong with the rest of the pack.

I had started to ask them what was wrong when Quil yelped a bit and stopped running. Instantly I was assailed with a whirlwind of emotions ranging from elation to horror to betrayal. I quickly tried to make sense of the meaning, but failed at it and instead followed Quil's line of sight, trying to see what he had seen.

At first I was a little surprised at it. The girl sitting on the beach hardly looked like she was older than fifteen. She looked a little plain and surprisingly pale, though her features appeared similar to the ones that I had seen in Emily, signifying some kind of native blood, though I wasn't sure what. From what I remembered, Emily was Makah, but that didn't mean that the girl was.

The one thing I was sure of was that Quil knew her, and I had a slight feeling that it was the person that had always affected him; the person that had disappeared fifteen years ago.

__

Claire...

"Hello, Unca Quil." She greeted us in a near childlike voice. Beside me, Quil cringed and growled a little, but it wasn't nearly as threatening as it should have been. It was horribly obvious that Quil was going to be compromised in this situation.

"You're looking...interesting. Nice to see you so limber in your patrol...though it does make me wonder... why weren't you moving that quickly then?" She hissed, her dark red eyes flashing.

Instantly Quil's mind disappeared as he phased, tears falling as he crouched on the ground.

"Claire.... you have no idea how sorry I am...."

"Shut up!" She growled and started to run forward, but I stepped in front of Quil and growled protectively. The growl echoed from within my mind, coming from Embry. I started to ask him what the situation was, but Claire cleared her throat and drew my attention to her. She was now glaring at me with unrivaled hate.

"Are you supposed to be my _replacement_?" She asked, her eyes filled with hate.

"Of course not! I cou-"

Claire crossed the distance between us as he spoke and slapped him.

"I told you to shut up." she growled and turned to me. "You're lucky that I have orders not to touch you."

_Orders...? _Embry thought, his thoughts surprising me.

_Your guess is as good as mine..._

"You must be listening to your friends... You might as well tell them goodbye now...."

"What do you mean?" Quil asked, clutching at his face and the wiping off the blood that had pooled from four wide open gashes. I could see Claire staring at it hungrily, but her age had helped her self-control by quite a bit.

"There's a horde of Newborns surrounding the packs...even with the Cullen's there, there's no way out."


	10. C10: Killing the Devil within the Angel

**-Allina POV-**

Claire smiled slowly and glanced toward the trees before scanning over us as if we were something to eat. Instantly both Quil and I moved closer together, close enough for me to feel the tremors coming from his body. Face to face with his old lover or no, he was on the verge of phasing and attacking. Hell, I was about to as well and was all for it, but decided to resist for Quil's sake.

"You know... this is all your fault Allina."

I snapped my head toward her and growled deeply, baring my teeth in the process knowing that there was no way that she could know my name. Claire only laughed and waved her hand dimissively, as if I didn't pose a threat to her or her pretty face (That quite honestly didn't look all that pretty when it was twisted into that evil little smirk of hers).

"What do you mean?" Quil asked, obviously sensing my question from the way I was positioned.

"If she hadn't come here... then we wouldn't have had to come here. See, my creator is a little jealous of your father. She hoped that by attacking, and hopefully killing him, would persuade you to return home."

_Home? _I growled again. _Why the hell should me being at home matter to a vampire?_

Quil placed his hand on my side, trying to calm me.

"What I wouldn't give to hear what you were saying to me, wolf-girl. Why don't you phase, so we can have a heart to heart discussion."

I looked toward Quil a bit, then nodded and phased. The second I was back on two feet, Quil dropped to four, phasing so that we wouldn't be left defenseless.

"Why should a vampire care?" I asked quickly.

"Why should they?" She shrugged. "I wouldn't know. All I can say is that she had plans for you, Allina. Big plans.... but you coming here seemed to ruin them... and your father..." Claire whistled lowly. "She hates his guts."

_Christ..._ I thought to myself, shivering a little. _It sure as hell sounds like mom..._

"Well, I think I've talked enough. It's time to take care of the pest."

Claire turned to Quil and coiled a bit, preparing to spring at him. Things began to move in slow motion then, it seemed, for I saw how unprepared Quil was. My earlier analysis of him was wrong. As much as Quil wanted to attack Claire and bring her down, he couldn't because of the way he was attached to her. So with her lunging and putting them into a kill or be killed situation, she would throw Quil into a panic.

A panic that wouldn't certainly end in his own demise.

I ran forward then, phasing on the fly, and lunged at Claire. I crashed into her and knocked us both across the beach. For a few minutes we rolled, both of us struggling to end up on top. I had the advantage though. Claire couldn't kill me because of her orders, but I had no orders to not kill her.

As our rolling came to a stop, I pushed myself for a few more seconds and maintained dominance. Claire struggled underneath me, but her vampire strength was no match for my wolf size and weight.

"Allina..." She choked out. "Even if you kill me, you won't be able to fight off the other vampires. She's already given them orders to kill!"

I pressed my paw down on her neck and leaned toward it. Claire began to struggle even more, trying to fight off my killing blow. From behind me, Quil began to whimper and then turned himself away. For a second, I wavered in my attack, but then bit down and twisted my head, severing her head easily. It bounced away slowly, resembling a misshapen basketball.

Quil let out a soft howl then, a howl that soon tapered off into a gurgling sound. I knew this would happen to him, so as soon as I dismembered Claire's body to be sure that she wouldn't ressemble herself and try to kill me, I ran to him and nuzzled to his side.

_I'm sorry, Quil.... so sorry._

Quil didn't respond directly, but his thoughts did enough to tell me that words wouldn't come to him for awhile. He was thinking about all of the good times he and Claire had had and how much he missed them. I quickly looked away and let out a soft whimper before turning back to Claire.

Only her body was gone, replaced by a tall woman clad in a leather suit and long blonde hair that was tied back. She looked something like a wannabe Charlies Angel honestly. But the scent indicated that she certainly wasn't one, not by a long shot. She smelled intensely of vampire, mixed in with Victoria's Secret Love Spell perfume.

_Oh god..._ I thought, my stomach twisting slightly as all of the details fell into place. The leather and blonde hair added with perfume, then factored in with the hatred of my father. There was only one person capable of that, and that was Vivian Swanson....

"Mom...."


	11. Chapter 11: Mommy Dearest

**AN: BUM BUM BUMMMMMM**

* * *

"Mom, what are you doing?!" I shrieked, trembling violently.

My mother turned to me, her hair swishing elegantly as always. This time though, instead of sending the scent Love Spell over my nose, a scent that reminded me of my own home and had been apart of my life for nearly all of my life, it scent the sickening sweet scent of vampire over me.

"Allina, is that really you?" She asked, clapping her hands together. "My, your fathers influence has really messed you up, Allie. Running around naked, hurting my innocent adoptive daughter..." She stroked an object that she had clutched within her hand. I glanced at it and felt the contents of my stomach (though there wasn't all that much) stir within my gut and threaten to rise. My mother was holding Claire's dismembered hand and looking at it as if it were a small child.

"W-what do you mean, adoptive daughter?" I asked when I recovered from my initial shock.

"Well, my dear child. When you were four years old, I was bitten by a vampire.... Your father was unable to protect me from him. For three days I was in agonizing pain; and in those three days your father was at my side _once._ All the other times he was phased, talking with his _Alpha,_" She spat out.

"After the pain, your father came to me, looking at me with _hate_ of all things. He looked at me like I was some kind of heathen! As if I had the black plague!!! And do you know what he told me?? That I had to _leave!_"

Quil nudged my shoulder softly and shook his head, then looked away again. I could tell by the look in his eyes that there was something about my mothers story that wasn't right. Though I didn't know the extent of their relationship or whether or not my dad had imprinted on her, but I did know that my father wouldn't love someone one day and hate her the other.

"So I did, but I took you with me. He was in agony over it, but only because he thought I would kill _you._ Vampire or no, I would never, ever do that to you.

"Of course, I'd heard about Claire's death around town and later found out the details behind her death. I decided then that she and I were one in the same and that I would seek her out. Of course, I had to figure out what to do about you, and where to leave you when I went to search. That was why we moved to New York, to be with your grandmother.

"As soon as I was sure that you were situated, I sought out Claire. It took a long time, but eventually I found her. We decided to try and attack La Push and kill our ex-lovers. It probably would have worked too, but their pack had doubled in size. They chased us away..."

Quil whined softly as the hand twitched slightly.

"After that I returned home to you. Claire wanted to join me, but hesitated when she saw the devotion I had to you. She informed me that she didn't trust herself with you and said that she would find a place nearby. I decided to help her find one a few miles out of town. I went to visit her every other week, trading off between the two of you."

"That's why you were never home..." I whispered, looking down.

"Exactly." She nodded a little and turned away, her hands shaking a little.

"Well, this certainly has put a halt on my plans.... " Mom said softly, stilling the hand. "Very well then, another day, I suppose. We shall have to recover from this... but know this, dearest daughter. If you choose to ally yourself with your father, you are making an enemy out of me. Do you still want to do that?"

I gulped slightly and then rested my hand on Quil's fur softly. I didn't even have to think about the answer, but I still couldn't bring myself to say it; to tear myself away from one side of the family.

"I'm standing with him and the family that I now have." I finally told her, clutching Quil's fur a little tighter. "So bring it."

My mother nodded and turned her head to the east and frowned.

"Looks like your packs did more damage than I thought..." She breathed before sighing. "This isn't the last time you'll see me, Allina. But this is the last time I will act as your mother. Good bye..."

My mother disappeared with that, heading into the water, still clutching the various parts of Claire's body. From beside me, Quil growled a bit and started to follow them, but was unable to as my grip tightened.

"No... don't." I whispered to no one, or everyone as the sand rushed up to meet me.


	12. Chapter 12: A shadowed future

-**Embry POV**­-

I ran to the beach as soon as Quil told me that Allina had passed out. Jake started to protest a little, fearing that that Josh would react, but Josh only shook his head and said something that probably went along the lines of _Let him go, _or, _consider our territory yours again_. I didn't bother asking Jake for the truth, I just made my way to Allina. Quil was keeping a close eye on her until I got there, but I knew that as soon as I _was_ there, he would bolt.

_Quil, promise me something…._ I whispered, slowing down slightly. I hated to do it, but it gave me time to talk.

_What is it Embry?_

_Don't leave…_ I told him. _Please…don't leave…_

Quil hesitated slightly, not sure how to answer me. I could tell by his thoughts that he was being torn between two things, his love for Claire, which tied into the pain of staying here, or his friendship with me. Honestly, I wouldn't know what to pick in his situation either, so I told myself not to be angry with whatever answer he would give.

_Why should I stay when her memory haunts me?_

_Because…_ I began, speeding up a little. _You can make a new memory… you can let go and be you… Claire is as good as gone; you saw it and so did I._

_Don't say that_. Quil snapped, growling a little. _She's not gone!_

_She tried to kill you… besides… I'm going to need you here…_

_Why? _Quil asked, genuinely curious now.

_Allina is going to be in a similar situation… you'll understand her far more than I will…besides, you two are surprisingly close._

_I highly doubt that, Embry. _Quil said blandly.

_You are though… have you ever felt how concerned she becomes when you're upset… even before she knew about Claire she was worried. So please, stay…if not for me, for her._

_Fine…_ Quil seemed to be nodding. _But hurry up and get your furry butt over here. She's starting to wake up_.

I sped up again, tearing past the trees and onto the beach. Quil waited for me, now laying down and curled up. He was obviously trying to show that he really would be staying. Upon closer inspection though, I found his tail was laid across Allina's body. Either he was trying to keep her warm, or he was respecting her privacy. No matter what the reason was though, it was a kind move on his part.

_Might as well start helping out._ Quil explained before I phased back and lifted up Allina's body. I skillfully managed to avoid eyeing the rest of her as I carried her toward the village. Quil phased as well and followed.

"Mind if I stay with you, Embry?" he called. "Shawn's house is a little too crazy for me and Sam kind of wants me out."

"Eat all of his food _again_?" I called to him, cracking a slight smile.

"Maybe…" Quil muttered and laughed a bit.

The two of us crept around the back and into my house, where I laid Allina on the couch and covered her with many blankets. After that I called Emily to help us tend to her. Allina had gathered quite a lot of sand on her body and she seriously needed to get some clothes on before she froze, but neither Quil or I had the courage to do it.

"So, tell me about the fight, Embry…" Quil began as we waited for Emily.

"Nothing to tell really… We killed off about half of them before they all ran off in several directions. We killed a few more after that, but a few got away…"

"Probably went with Al's mom…"

I looked at Quil and raised an eyebrow.

"Al? You're giving her a pet name now?" I couldn't help but laugh as Quil looked down and blushed a bit.

"Well Allina's such a mouthful really…" He shrugged a bit. I patted his shoulder and shook my head.

"I'm kidding. Nice to have you back, Quil."

He smiled a little and looked at Allina sadly. We both knew what was to come for us. Allina would be torn up about losing her mother and those kinds of things took time to heal. It was hard enough when I lost my mom and that wasn't either of our faults. She got cancer... so I knew it was coming. But with this....

"Embry..." Quil began, pulling me from my thoughts. "She'll need you too...."

"I know..." I whispered as the door opened. Emily stepped in and went to Allina, shoo'ing us from the room. We obeyed, casting looks back at Allina's vulnerable form.

"There's a fight coming..." Quil whispered once we were in my room. "I can feel it..."

"I know..." I said again, standing straighter. "But we can handle it."

* * *

**AN: Nooo, not over yet. Allina has a little bit to say.... Hope you enjoy...and there will be a title vote coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: Conclusions

**-Allina POV-**

I didn't want to wake up.

It's not like I had a deathwish or anything, I just simply didn't want to open my eyes. When my eyes are closed, I could pretend that everything is normal, even if the world was falling apart. As long as my eyes were closed, I could convince myself that my mother was off in England, having the time of her life and that my father was still downstairs, laughing at a football game. I could convince myself that a group of newborns hadn't attacked and that Claire wasn't partially in control of those newborns.

I could pretend... but I couldn't convince myself.

The truth was, my mom was off with Claire, no doubt killing innocent civillians or turning them. My father was part of the enemy pack out to kill my pack, the pack led by Jake. And the newborns had attacked.

I squeezed my eyes shut and curled further, my entire body trembling. It really was falling apart and I couldn't pick up the pieces.

Still, I could relax a bit and breathe slightly, without slipping over the edge. I knew that, no matter what happened, Embry would be by my side, no matter what. Even if the world really was crashing down, he would be by my side to enjoy the ride. I could deal with that.

It was with that thought that I forced myself to sit up, stretching the cuts that had been gouged into my heart and shooting pain through me. I almost buckled under and curled back up, but instead forced myself to keep going. I knew that Embry was nearby, and if I could get to him...

"Allina?" A husky voice whispered. It was a voice that I was not expecting, but a soothing voice all the same.

"Quil..." I whispered, turning to him. "What are you doing here... I thought you.... I thought you would have left..." I saw his face fall slightly and added, "It's what I would have done."

He smiled but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. He stared at me knowingly and then sighed.

"Because... I'm a glutton for punishment... I guess..." Quil looked up and after seeing my unsatified look, sighed again and continued, "I just... I don't want to run from it anymore. What happened happened, nothing will change that. I need to figure that out and get on with it...

"Besides... you guys are going to need all the help you can get. Vivian knows our numbers now, so she's going to recreate her army to swell above us... We're going to be hard pressed to make it out alive... But most importantly..." He looked at me and smiled. "I've gotten close to someone and I don't want to see her upset about me leaving"

I couldn't help but smile as Quil patted my head. For a moment, I actually felt hope... as if my life wasn't falling apart.

"Where's Embry?" I asked after awhile.

"Talking to Shawn... or yelling at him... same thing. He's not happy with him."

"Why?" I questioned, leaning forward.

"Because, he's heard your thoughts about him." Quil chuckled a bit, relieving some of the pain in my chest. Hopefully, Embry could at least bring part of my family back. Things wouldn't be as bad with him around. Now there was only one more thing to worry about.

"What about the pack? Are we reunited, or are we still seperated? Is Josh going to cause a war...?"

Quil shook his head, but looked a little sad.

"Josh has decided to leave the packs seperated...." He said softly, causing me to jump up and open my mouth to yell about something, but Quil quickly silenced me. "He's using it as a strategic advantage."

"How is that strategic, our packs will be seperated so we won't be able to see where everyone is! If... If Paul were to get to attacked, we wouldn't know!"

"I know... Jake doesn't agree with it either, but there's no reasoning with that kid. In my eyes, we were lucky to get off with a treaty..."

"It's ridiculous..." I muttered, sitting back down.

"Maybe, but a lot of people joined up with us afterwards anyways..."

"Who?" I asked, a little curious and worried now. Sure, I wanted to have my dad on my side, but not if it meant having Paul on this side as well.

"Well... Collin's come over... and Embry is working on Shawn, but we both know that's probably a yes. Paul's considering it-" Quil caught my look and chuckled, "Bet you'll enjoy that... but he's a good fighter."

I nodded and looked outside, my thoughts elsewhere. As much as I wanted to deny what was coming, the Pack was going to enter a fight that would detirmine all of our fates. We would be on our own, aside from the Cullen's, who would undoubtably stand beside us, their allies. Perhaps the Cullen's would find more allies to help us, but not likely. My mother- Vivian as I would now call her, knew our ranks and would play that knowledge to her advantage. She would swell her ranks to easily over come us.

So there it was, the pack would be in their darkest hour, and whether or not we would make it. It was up to fate and, unfortunately, it was partially my fault.

But at the same time, Vivian was angry at us for all the wrong reasons. She was angry with me because I chose my father after _she _abandoned me. She wanted to kill my father because she blamed him for being turned into a vampire, and I could guess that she was angry with Quil for Claire's condition. None of these things were any of our faults, only the choices we had to make. They weren't the wrong choices, but the right choices.

If only she could understand that.

With a deep breath, I raised my head and locked my heart, preparing myself for the fight that had yet to come.


	14. The future of the ATWC series

**AN: Greetings all. I hoped you enjoyed the conclusion of ATWR. But you must be wondering, what's next?**

**Well, there are many things that I'm thinking about right now, but one of these is the style that I've been writing in. I've felt...off in everything that I wrote the past few weeks, so I've decided that I'm going to be doing a few rewrites. Not to the extent that I'm posting an entirely new thing, but going over the chapters and re-formatting them.**

**The sequel? **

**Well, I mentioned earlier that YOU can decide the title. So, PM or Review it to me. I'll pick a few with one of my choices and put it in a poll. The person whose title wins will get a sneak peak of the first chapter of ATWC: 3. I will also release an epilouge at this time as well. So... I hope you have a lovely time with your lives and hope to see you again in the near future.**

**Carpe Diem:**

Twilights-Pain


End file.
